Things Worth Remembering
by Corinne Marie
Summary: Ginny's most memorable kisses. Seven one-shots eventually. A lot of friendship stuff with Hermione. Ginny/Michael and Hermione/Krum for the first chapter, Ginny/Dean for the second and third. Written for femme fetal's seven kisses challenge.
1. Saturday

**A/N: So, I really love when things turn out much differently than you expect them to, and it just makes them that much better. This story is mostly about Ginny and the boys she loves throughout mostly her school years, but you will get to see a bit about Hermione, too...That was actually unintentional, by the way. Enjoy!**

**Written for femme fetal's seven kisses challenge, even though this is just the first kiss at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: We all ought to know by now that I am not JK Rowling, and therefore do not own anything noticably Harry Potter.**

* * *

The first was on a Saturday.

I was in the library, catching up on some school work when he walked in. I had been dating Michael Corner for almost three weeks by then. He was nice, and smart, and sort of cute, although he had nothing on Harry, but by then I wasn't really thinking about him anymore. Or at least, I tried to pretend I wasn't thinking about him, as per Hermione's advice. And she would know about these things. After all, she had been ignoring what she felt for Ron since the ball, at least.

So I, partially hidden by a bookshelf, watched my boyfriend walk into the library like he owned the place. Not that he was cocky. It was just that the library was practically home for most Ravenclaws (and Hermione, but that's beside the point) the way the dungeons were home for the Slytherins.

So, while he was walking, headed for his favorite seat in the back, he spotted me, and quickly changed directions, nearly knocking over a first year who was about to walk past him and wasn't truly paying attention. She glared at him, and I admired her for that, even though it was my boyfriend she was glaring at. I sort of wished I had been like that my first year, although in reality anything would have been better than my first year...

Michael really was a klutz, though, which was only proved further when he nearly knocked over a bookshelf on his way over to me. I smiled and rolled my eyes, looking back towards my History of Magic book. He finally sat down next to me, nursing his foot.

"What are you up to?" he asked, speaking at a normal tone instead of a whisper, a fatal flaw in this library. Madam Pince shushed him loudly. "What are you up to?" he repeated, whispering so quietly this time that he almost made me laugh. He smiled at the smile on my face, as if he was proud of himself.

"I'm studying," I said in a whisper, although I obviously wasn't quiet enough for Madam Pince, as she immediately looked at me as if I was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, or like I was a bug at least, as I'm sure if she saw him she'd probably die of fright. "But I think I can get more done when I'm not being watched by the vulture." Michael smiled, although he didn't laugh, as I had hoped he would. As Harry always did...

I mentally slapped myself for that. I had no business thinking about him. I had Michael. I stood up, ready to leave, and packed all my things away, with a little bit of help from Michael, who, I had to remind myself, was still my boyfriend. I waved at Madam Pince as we left, and she practically growled at me, although that was almost normal.

We walked out of the library and meandered through the hallway, both of us unsure where we were going. We talked—well, he talked, mostly—about school and exams and such until we arrived at the Gryffindor painting. It was getting a bit late, and we both knew it was time for him to go back to his common room.

But for a little while we just stood there, looking at each other. Maybe we both knew it was about to happen. Maybe we didn't. But it did. He shuffled his feet a little, moved a little closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited. This would be my first kiss, after all.

It wasn't quick, as I had expected it to be. It was a bit awkward, but it was sweet at the same time. And so we stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly sharing our first kiss, when we suddenly heard someone—or rather, two someones—clear their throats behind us. Fred and George.

"We're so sorry to interrupt," Fred said sarcastically.

"But you're blocking the portrait," George said, finishing his sentence as usual.

I scowled at them, knowing they wouldn't understand if I tried to explain to them about a girl's first kiss. So I quickly said good-bye to Michael and said the password to get into the common room.

I stormed into the common room, ready to hex them, or at least make as big a ruckus as I could. But when I turned around to face them, they were looking sternly at me.

"What was that?" Fred asked, a menacing look in their eyes.

"That was me sharing my first kiss with my boyfriend, and you both so rudely interrupted."

"That was a boy getting his nasty saliva all over our little sister," George said conclusively.

"I think we should go and set some guidelines for this boy, George," Fred said, still looking menacing.

"You will not!" I yelled, causing everyone in the common room to look at me like I was crazy.

"Oh,won't we?" they both said at once, looking devious now.

"No," I said quietly, "You will learn that boys are going to like me, alright? And it's good that they do. This is normal, and it is going to keep happening. So you'd better get used to it." I turned to leave, only to run into Harry, who had apparently heard the entire exchange. I sighed. "Oh, not you, too."

Harry smiled. "Your first kiss, huh?"

I'm sure my face scrunched up in confusion, and then a smile broke out. And then I was laughing. And he was laughing. And Fred and George were laughing. And I couldn't think of a better way to commemorate a first kiss, even if this would have been better shared with the person I had actually kissed. Actually, I really needed to talk to Hermione.

I brushed past Harry with a smile, surprised with how easy it was for me to be around him now. Of course, my heart still beat a bit faster when he walked by, or when his hand accidentally brushed against mine, but I wasn't the nervous, shy little girl I had once been around him.

I went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, knowing I'd find Hermione all alone in her room as I'd just seen all of her roommates downstairs. So I wasn't surprised to see her sitting in front of her mirror, examining her face, a hairbrush in her hand and a whole ton of makeup in front of her.

"You don't need all of that," I said, making her jump.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't scare me like that!" she sounded slightly irritated, and started to pick up all the things spread in front of her. I came over to help.

"You really don't need all of this, though. He's already smitten with you."

"I know," she whispered. "I just...what if I don't like how I look?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't," I said, forgetting what I came here to talk about.

"I don't know. It seems I'm just not happy with what I have," she said, blushing.

"Referring to what, exactly?" I asked, smirking.

Hermione's blush deepened. "Oh, it's not important anyway. How was your day?"

"Michael kissed me," I said, as normally as I could.

Hermione took the hair and makeup things out of my hands and dropped them unceremoniously into her trunk. And then she grabbed my hands and led me to her bed. We sat cross-legged on it, facing each other, and she drew her curtains around us and cast a silencing charm.

"Really?" she asked, as if there wasn't a time gap between what I'd said and now.

"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" I said with a giggle.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"And how was it?" She had leaned closer and closer to me every time she said something.

"Well..." I started, and she didn't let me say anything else.

"Well? So it wasn't all you had hoped for?"

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure what to hope for. I mean, it was my first kiss. I don't know what they're supposed to be like." I could tell I was blushing by then, and I felt incredibly foolish.

"What did it feel like, though?"

"It was a bit awkward, I think it was his first, too."

"I see," she said skeptically.

"But it was very sweet," I said, as if trying to justify it, although I didn't know why. We were both silent for a minute. "What was your first kiss like, 'Mione?"

She looked shocked. "Who told you I kissed someone?"

I laughed. "Don't get so defensive," I said through my chuckling, "I just figured you had."

"Oh. Well, I have. But I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, "and that's why I want to keep it to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously Viktor is very much more experienced in the way of kisses than I am." She was blushing furiously again.

"And?" I asked, a schoolgirlish curiosity taking over. She hid her face a little, obviously trying not to let me see her blushing.

"Well, he's very good at it, and it's nice to be kissing one of the most attractive boys in the world, but I don't ever _feel_ anything. And I can't stop thinking, maybe it's my fault, for being so inept." She thought for a moment. "But I still want him to be my boyfriend. There really isn't anyone better out there."

"And you think trying to make yourself look prettier—which is damn near impossible, by the way, I don't know if you even realize that you're already beautiful—will make you feel something when Krum kisses you?"

She looked almost ashamed. "Oh, but this is so far beyond the point!"

I thought for a moment. What was the point again? Oh yes, Michael. "Well, it's just that it was my first kiss and all."

"Who ended it?"

"Um, well, Fred and George kind of interrupted, so..."

"Oh of course," she said with a laugh, "I don't think there will ever be a time that you won't be interrupted by at least one of your brothers, at least while you're at school."

"Yes, it's not likely, is it?"

We talked and laughed into the night, talking about boys mostly, Michael and Krum and Harry—because she did ask if Harry knew, and how he had reacted—and about my brothers, lingering on Ron a bit more than the others, and Hermione's face went a bright shade of red when his name came up. It was the girl time I needed on that occasion, with the sister I never had.

* * *

**A/N: I smile every time I see that I've gotten a review, good or bad.**


	2. After

**A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long, guys. I'm hoping the others won't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

The second happened after a meeting.

Dean was always watching me. It was almost creepy, but at the same time, it was nice. At least someone noticed me. No one had even looked at me that way since I'd broken it off with Michael after the Quidditch match earlier in the year.

We were paired up for that meeting, Dean and I. He took it easy on me until he knew I was better at this than he was. And then, he got serious, a determined glint in his eye. And I still bested him at everything. Every time I did something better than he did, I smiled smuggly at him. I'm sure I looked like I was flirting, and maybe I was. That was obviously how he took it.

DA meetings always ran a little late, giving us all just enough time to get back to our common rooms. That night we left a little later than usual.

I was one of the last people to leave. Dean watched me as I gathered my things. As I said before, it felt a little odd to be watched like that, but at the same time, it made me feel sort of attractive. But I pretended not to notice, and I walked out of the Room of Requirement alone. I knew Dean was following closely behind me and this brought a devilsh grin to my face. I intentionally turned down the wrong hallway and he followed me still. As soon as we were far enough away that I knew no one else would find us, I turned to look at him.

"Did you want something, Dean? Or are you lost?" I asked sweetly, an innocent smile spreading across my face.

He smiled back. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course," I replied, raising an eyebrow at him, encouraging him.

"Well, I'm following you, of course."

"You know, my brothers wouldn't be very happy if they heard you say that."

"I'm not sure how happy they'd be about what I'm about to do either," he said, and then he swiftly took three steps forward and kissed me.

It was probably the best kiss of my life up until then. No, forget that, it was undoubtedly the best kiss of my life until then. Dean wasn't awkward like Michael, and the fact that we were out so close to curfew, and that we had just left a meeting that was equally against the rules just made it that much more exciting. And he was gentle, too. Not to mention that he seemed to be so much better at kissing than Michael ever was. And I could feel his lips curling into a smile against mine, and I couldn't help smiling as well.

After a few long minutes, we pulled apart, almost simultaneously. We were both still smiling at each other, grinning like idiots, really. "So...what does this mean?" Dean asked, his expression extremely self-assured. I considered teasing him, telling him it didn't mean anything.

"What do you want it to mean?" I still hadn't stopped smiling, and I felt a little silly.

"Well, I was hoping that it means you'll want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," he said, his self-assurance starting to fail.

"Is that a question?"

"Is that a yes?"

I pretended to think for a moment, making him squirm, figuratively, of course. And then I said, "I have practice this Saturday." His face fell. "But, if you can wait until it's over, I'm sure we'd have at least a few hours."

Dean beamed. I mean that literally. I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile like that.

He walked me back to the common room. We didn't bother watching out for Filch or any of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, or whatever they were calling themselves. It wasn't quite after curfew yet and we were both just too giddy to care, really. Either way, we got back to the common room without a problem.

Dean kissed me goodnight just before he went up the stairs to his room. I watched him go, already impatient for the weekend. As I started heading up the stairs, though, Hermione jumped in front of me out of nowhere.

"What was that?" she asked, a smile on her face and a scandalous look in her eye.

"That was Dean," I said simply, trying to walk around her. She stepped in front of me again.

"That was Dean kissing you."

"Yes," I said, still trying to move around her again, but to no avail.

"Are you dating?"

"Sort of. He kissed me a little while ago."

"Well I saw that."

"No, no, right after the meeting. I noticed he was following me so I went down one of the corridors to find out what he wanted."

"That wasn't a very good idea," she said. "Or...were you trying to get him to kiss you?"

"Well..."

"Ginny! You didn't even tell me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't ever think of a good time to say it."

"It isn't that difficult, really."

"Well, you didn't tell me about..." I started, and then stopped and looked around. I was a bit upset about her accusation, but I wasn't about to let my brother hear her secret.

"Don't worry, they're not here," Hermione said, "And that's not the same. I didn't lead Ron down an abandoned corridor so that he would kiss me."

I laughed. "You do know that wasn't who I was talking about, right?"

"What?" she looked confused, and then what she seemed to realize what she'd said.

"Oh, did you say something you didn't mean to say?" I said with a big smile.

"You won't tell him, will you?" she asked, looking terrified.

"I haven't told him yet, have I? Just because you never said anything doesn't mean I haven't noticed."

"I...is it really that obvious?"

"Well, not really. I mean, I'm sure no one else knows. But you're my best friend. It's my job to notice these things." Well, I'm sure a few others knew, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

She looked relieved now. "Thank you, Ginny." And then she hugged me, which would have felt strange with anyone else.

"Don't thank me. You're like my sister. It's the only natural thing to do." She laughed. "Anyway," I continued, "he fancies you, too. Not that he'd ever say."

She moved away from me. "You aren't serious."

"Well I'm certainly not joking."

"So what are you saying?" she asked, looking more and more confused by the second.

"I'm saying you should take your own advice," I said giving her a serious look.

"I've tried that with Viktor, remember?"

"I suppose you're right," I said. "But we should really go to bed now. It's getting late."

"I agree. And Ginny..." I turned back to look at her, "I'm glad you found someone else."

I beamed at her. "Thanks. You have no idea how much that means."

She smiled at me, too. And then we both went up the stairs to our rooms to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review! I love reviews!**


	3. Interrupted

**A/N: YAYS! Anyone who asked for more of this story will be pleased with me now. Two chapters in less than 24 hours? Never done that before.**

**Disclaimer: More kudos to JKR this time than ever. I took that whole conversation right from HBP, minus the emotions. It won't happen this way again.**

* * *

The third was interrupted.

Dean was, without doubt, the perfect boyfriend. He was always so nice, and he wasn't afraid to hold my hand in front of other people, and he actually paid attention when I talked, and he was good at Quidditch, so I always had someone to practice with. And kissing was the best. I practically melted every time he kissed me.

We went to dinner earlier than usual that night. There was hardly anyone there. We would always talk while we ate. That was another thing that made Dean better than Michael. Dean was very smart, but he wasn't a know-it-all like Michael, so we could talk like normal people and not just like students.

We left the Great Hall as most people started to come down for dinner. He was telling me a great joke, but I can't remember now what it was about. I just know that I was laughing, and that I was thinking this was exactly what I wanted, and that this would be my favorite memory forever.

We always used the hidden corridor behind the tapestry as a shortcut to get back to Gryffindor tower, because it served not only as a shorter route, but also as a terribly good place for a quick snog, if we chose to take a moment. Not many people knew about this corridor, so we'd never been interrupted.

We were a few steps away from the entrance to the corridor when Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I didn't resist, of course. This was normal by now, and even if it wasn't, I'm always up for a little spontaneity.

That night was different than others, though, for the simple fact that Dean seemed so very much more eager than usual. I didn't mind though, because it was so wonderful. Again, I could feel myself melting as soon as his lips touched mine. He was just so good at this.

His hands quickly found their favorite places, one at the base of my neck and the other on my lower back, pulling me as close to him as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me as well. Maybe I seemed over-eager. I'm not really sure. I really didn't care. I didn't really care about anything right then, except for Dean's mouth. His hands were nice, too, but they weren't distracting me from the kiss itself. It was so perfect, kissing in an empty corridor, pressed between the warmth of my boyfriend and the chilliness of the wall, knowing we weren't going to be interrupted any time soon...

"OI!" I heard from the entrance. I half-pushed Dean off of me, and he leapt back a bit himself, with the overall effect being that he ended up several feet away.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back, seeing that it was my brother who had disturbed us, with Harry by his side.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!" Ron said. Harry looked shocked and didn't say a word.

"It _was_ a deserted corridor until you came butting in!" I said, indignant.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean grin at Harry, but Harry did not return it. He was still staring at me like he'd never seen me before.

Dean, noticing what was about to happen, suggested going back to the common room. I told him to go, because I had to have a word with my "dear brother", nearly spitting those last two words. He didn't look sorry to leave, and for less than a second I felt abandoned, but then I really couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have stuck around either.

I tossed my hair out of my face, readying myself for what would undoubtedly turn into a fight and glaring at Ron, angrier than I'd ever been in my life. "Right, let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron--" He interrupted me, which seemed to be a common theme for him tonight.

"Yeah, it is! D'you think I want people saying my sister's a--" he appeared to be lost for words, but I understood what he was trying to say.

I drew my wand, my anger building inside me so quickly I was sure it would spring from my eyes as tears any second now. "A what?" I shouted, "A what, exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny," Harry said, and I suddenly felt my anger redirect itself.

"Oh, yes he does!" I yelled at Harry. Which was odd in and of itself. That would never have happened just a few years ago. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had was with our Auntie Muriel." I wasn't sure if I was about to say more, but it didn't matter because Ron cut me off again.

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled, turning the most vibrant shade of maroon I'd ever seen.

"No, I will not!" I'd never been this angry before. And now I was just looking to be as hurtful as possible. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek everytime you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much when everyone else does it!" I could feel myself shaking by then. Ron pulled his wand out, as well and Harry stepped between us.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"Ron yelled, trying to get a clear shot at me, but was unable to because Harry kept moving to stay in his way. "Just because I don't do it in public—" He stopped, seemingly at a loss for words again.

I laughed loudly, like a crazy person and tried to push Harry out of the way, ready to duel with my brother if that was what he truly wanted. He didn't stand a chance. Words started shooting from my mouth seemingly before my mind could process them properly. "Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You—" Ron started, and didn't finish, but a streak of orange light suddenly shot past me, missing me by so little I was almost worried that it hadn't.

Harry pushed him against the wall, holding him there so he couldn't try to do any more damage to me. "Don't be stupid!" he said through clenched teeth.

And suddenly I was embarrassed, although I couldn't tell why, and I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible because I was still shaking with anger and I could tell I was about to cry. But my stupid angry tongue wouldn't let me stop until this was finished and I had hurt him as badly as I could.

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" I yelled, nearly crying. That statement almost caused more damage to my own heart than I was sure my next statement would cause to his, though. "And Hermione's snogged Viktor Krum," that got him. I was sure I saw some kind of sadness darken his features. "And it's only you that acts like it's something disgusting, because you've got about as much experience as a twelve year old!" And then I stormed off, tears of frustration streaming down my face the second I left the corridor. I needed to see Hermione, now.

After getting into the common room, trying really hard not to be seen by Dean or anyone else for that matter, I ran up to the sixth year girls' dorm. Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading when I came in, but she jumped up when she saw me and the tears streaming down my face. I didn't care that her roommates were watching me. I didn't care that I had probably just embarrassed myself. I just knew that this hurt worse than anything.

We went over to her bad and sat down next to each other. After she had closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm, she wrapped an arm around me, pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.

After I had stopped crying, she asked me what had happened.

"Well, Dean and I were..." I hiccupped here.

"Snogging in a corridor, I understand. And?"

"And my idiot brother interrupted us. And then I yelled at him, and I said a lot of really mean things, and then we nearly hexed each other and..."

"Nearly? I'm surprised you didn't do it."

"I would have, except that Harry stepped between us. In fact, I didn't even try, I couldn't get a clear shot. But as soon as Ron pulled out his wand, Harry stepped in front of me."

"Wait, did you pull out yours first?"

"Yes, but he just told me that Ron didn't mean what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't actually say it, but he said he didn't want people to think of me as..."

"Ugh! Because you were snogging your boyfriend in an deserted corridor?"

"Yes! And it could have been the best kiss of my life, but of course, Ron had to ruin it."

"That is frustrating." She thought for a moment. "If you want to know something interesting, I can tell you, but if you are really interested in Dean, you may not want to know."

"What?" I asked, noticing that I had finally stopped shaking.

"Harry defended you."

"Yes..."

"No, think about it. Harry defended _you_. Do you realize what that means?"

I thought for a moment, too. "Well, he stood closer to me. That could mean that he knew I could have easily hurt Ron if he didn't stop me."

"Well, that could be possible, if he didn't talk about you _all_ the time."

"What?"

"He asks about you all the time. Not when Ron is around, of course, but he does."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ginny, you may hate me for saying this now, but I think Harry might be in love with you."

I was stunned. "Hermione, that can't be true."

"And why not?"

"Because he...he couldn't."

"Ginny, I think you need to think about this."

"It just can't be true. We're just friends. And, I mean, of course I'm still going to feel this way about him, but I know it'll never work out."

She shook her head with a smile. "Fine, whatever you want to believe. But I'm fairly certain he was jealous when he saw you today. And that I'll be asked a million questions tomorrow."

"I doubt it."

"Well, at least you're feeling well enough to argue now. Go to bed, you need your rest. O.W.L.s are coming up at the end of this year and you'll need to be in the habit of getting a good night's sleep."

* * *

**A/N: If you guys really like this story, review. Even if you just say one word, it is so worth the happy feelings.**


End file.
